1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coagulation apparatus using plasma, and more particularly, to a coagulation apparatus using a cold plasma which is generated by a microwave resonator with low power consumption in the atmosphere, wherein the cold plasma is vented on a bleeding portion of a wound, so that it is possible to accelerate coagulation process, to reduce unfavorable side effect such as burns on the wound, and to efficiently sterilize the wound, and it is possible to implement a small-sized portable coagulation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various coagulation apparatuses are used so as to minimize bleeding during a surgical practice or bleeding caused from injury.
According to recent experiments, it has been known that plasma can be efficiently used for coagulation and wound healing due to plenty of reactive oxygen species (ROS), reactive nitrogen species, and hydrogen oxide as well as ions, electrons, electric field, and ultraviolet rays included in the plasma.
Among the various coagulation apparatuses, a coagulation apparatus using plasma generated from a gas has been widely used due to its high coagulation efficiency.
In the conventional coagulation apparatus using plasma, atmospheric pressure plasma is generated by using various power sources. Recently, a method for generating non-thermal plasma by using a microwave having a frequency of, for example, 900 MHz or 2.45 GHz with low power consumption has been researched and developed. Biomedical applications using plasma have been researched around the world. Skin care apparatuses for removing skin wrinkle or freckle have been used under US FDA approval.
Most of conventional plasma generating apparatuses using a microwave have excessively high power consumption of about 100 W or more due to magnetrons thereof. In addition, plasma generating apparatuses using a rectangular waveguide have a large volume and a complicated structure. Therefore, it is too difficult to implement a small-sized, portable coagulation apparatus with conventional concepts.
Recently, a coaxial microwave plasma torch using a discharge tube having an antenna structure has been proposed. However, the coaxial microwave plasma torch does not obtain a greater effect than the conventional plasma generating apparatuses using a rectangular waveguide. In addition, since a temperature of the plasma generated by the torch is too high, a harmful effect such as burns may occur. In addition, there is still a limitation to implement a smalls-sized coagulation apparatus.